faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowcaster
"Behind the fire, between the worlds, in all the empty spaces, at the end of all things, we are there. Matter, light, life--these things are fleeting. Shadow, only shadow is eternal." ''--Eddas Coradran, Lord of the First House, Parliament of Shadows'' All things fall into shadow, even light. Shadows do not represent the absence of light; they show the presence of darkness. Thus, shadow and darkness are not death or diminishment; they are the fundamental state of the universe, the constant that existed before, that exists now, and that will exist when all other things are snuffed out. So it is with the Plane of Shadow, that dark mirror to the Material Plane and many other realities. Shadowcasters tap into this most fundamental of forces and planes to work their dark wills. By tying themselves to the Plane of Shadow, they maintain a tenuous link to the ultimate force of existance. The shadowcaster understands the true, primal power of darkness, attunes herself to the Plane of Shadow, and learns great shadow mysteries the equal of any mundane spell. These dark casters are workers of alien magic, possessing an occult understanding of the world and magic that even other spellcasters find disturbing. They are masters of a dark power-- and perhaps as some worry, its servants as well. Starting Gold: '''3d4x10 '''Starting Age: '''As wizard '''Hit Die: D6 Making a Shadowcaster The shadowcaster is a potent magic user. Her abilities are tightly focused, making her somewhat less versatile than other spellcasters, but what she lacks in range, she makes up in sheer capability. Shadow magic is unfamiliar to most enemies and, especially at higher levels, far more difficult to counter, disrupt, or dispel. Depending on the shadowcaster's focus and choice of paths, she might be an exceptional scout, a master of scrying, a commander of shadowy minions, a thief of life, or any combination thereof. Life most spell users, her role depends largely on the magic she chooses. Those who walk the dark road of shadow magic must fortify themselves against the pull of the Plane of Shadow. As the power the plane grants grows, so too does its grip on a shadowcaster's soul. This constant contest between shadow and soul strengthens a shadowcaster's will and fortitude. Few shadowcasters are leaders of adventuring groups, being more concerned with expanding their knowledge and understanding of the mystical in general, and of shadow in particular. Abilities Shadowcasters must be both clever and confident, studious and determined; Intelligence and Charisma both impact their mysteries. Wisdom is useful for perception, particularly if they opt for any of the scrying oriented paths. Because shadowcasters rarely wear armor, a high dexterity proves helpful. Races The majority of shadowcasters are humans or half-elves, individuals whose quest for power, understanding, or knowledge is at the forefront of their personas. Dwarves tend to see shadowcasters as agents of evil, even if they are unwitting ones. Elves do not necessarily consider them evil, but they do see shadow magic as unnatural, and therefore harmful even when their masters intend no malice. Gnomes are more accepting of shadowcasters. They few them with suspicion, but simultaneously respect their drive and wonder at the great arcane secrets they possess. Halflings fear shadowcasters for their dark powers but envy their ability to enter and explore the dark, hidden places. Half-orcs tend to distrust shadowcasters, although some lust after their abilities; however, few half-orcs have the mental capacity to be effective shadowcasters. Alignment Shadowcasters deal with dark powers, magic often associated with evil, and live with a skewed perception of the world itself. Mastering the paths and mysteries and learning to comprehend the world through the alien filter of the plane of shadow requires an exceedingly disciplined, organized mind. Thus while shadowcasters can be of any alignment, those with good, or chaotic alignments are exceedingly rare. Class Features Playing a Shadowcaster Religion Other Classes Combat Advancement Category:Class Category:Basic Class Category:Tome of Magic